


塩対応

by Sakana4



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: ayn：我觉得源ちゃん就像塩一样……hsn：塩没有，塩対応可以有。
Relationships: Ayano Go/Hoshino Gen
Kudos: 1





	塩対応

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼，3.9 Ig story后续
> 
> 预警：  
> 私设多，我流rps，OOC。  
> 请当作与真实人物事件无关的平行世界来看吧。

连续的雨天模糊了白天和夜晚的界限。身体在阴霾层层的天空下越发沉重，企图让所有的包袱随着无数水滴共同降落，在地面砰然融入彼此，再也拼凑不出原本的完整模样。

然而睁开双眼，一成不变的还是明亮的墙壁和灯光。

结束今日的拍摄，绫野刚和剧组成员互道辛苦，戴上口罩离开了现场。重新点开社交软件的界面，滑动两下找到某个名字后点开，发出去的信息尾部还是没有跟上小小的已读二字。

他关上手机，看着漆黑屏幕里倒映出自己熟悉又陌生的脸，微不可闻地叹了口气。

全身心地投入工作相当于强行转动身体的齿轮。一如过去对跑步的爱好，沉浸其中的他往往能忘却所有烦恼。如果两者都无法做到，就安静地让自己沉进地板，直到在什么也没有的地方停下。不过这种做法的适用期多半已经画下终止符。打开车门，他报了一个地址，踏着灰色的晚霞离开了片场。

一路上想起白天看到的消息，他从手机里翻出照片，打出两段文字后点击发送。透过车窗看沿路的灯火飞快地向后移动，听助理喃喃地说晚上的雨可能更大，停顿片刻不见他有改变主意的迹象，复又沉默地开起了车。绫野刚收回视线，向后仰倒却困意全无。吐出的气息没了镜片的遮挡，不留痕迹地消散在空中。

在数个没有了他也继续运转的世界中，两位机搜队员的时间在永恒中刻下属于他们的印记，在最后一声cut落下后岔路而行，如同飞鸟消失于无垠天际。你来我往的斗嘴和热腾腾的乌冬面想必不会败给这样的雨天吧，想到这里，他不自觉地撑着额头微笑起来。

下车时婉拒了递来的伞，绫野刚把外套拉过头顶，避着积水来到公寓楼下。四下无人，整个世界仿佛只剩下他和铺天盖地的急雨。甩去身上的湿气，绫野刚从内兜拿出耳机戴上，淅淅沥沥的雨声顿时模糊下来。细听之下能捕捉到的敲击也好像蛋壳外的轻叩，是从遥远的地方传来的隐约呼唤。

望着黑不见底的天空，他在手机上按了几下，听惯的音乐声就随着外界的自然之歌一同流淌起来。屏住呼吸，他开始聆听这场漫长赛跑的足音。

一件事的发生或未能发生，地球都不会因此停止规律的转动。昨天的人们行色匆匆地走在各自的道路上，今天的他们穿过雨幕打开玄关的顶灯，明天又一同为过往捧上花束。正如意外不会看着日历到来，机会也不会在举步不前时主动撞进怀中。

于是他等待着，终于车灯的光芒在道路尽头亮起。绫野刚站在原地，前进的光束接连掠过地上的一个个水洼，最后他看清了面前细密的雨。有人全副武装地从车上下来，唯独没有撑伞。只见他转过去和司机说了句什么，随后几步小跑到绫野刚旁边，擦着他的肩膀刷了门禁卡。

穿堂风的威力比想象中还要厉害几分。来人缩了缩脖子拉下卫衣帽檐，绫野刚也亦步亦趋地走到电梯前。沉默持续到提示音叮地响起，旁边那位忽然想到什么似的顿住脚步：

“我说……”

轻描淡写的开场。来不及做出更恰当的反应，他就条件反射地把球踢了回去。

“怎么了？”

“虽然门已经帮你开了。要去几层？”

“得看我要找的那个人是怎么想的。”绫野刚说，“最好的情况下，当然是去他在的那一层。”

已经走进去的人按下楼层按钮，门在他们面前缓缓关上。绫野刚记下红色数字不再跳动的层数，耐心等它再度变小。电梯再度抵达，他才发现双脚正紧紧抓着地面动弹不得。不过这次换他走进去，对着顺序排列的数字做出选择。

有点像习惯了的职业，真要这么想就大错特错了。在上行的速度中做了几个深呼吸，他明白正因为这不是一场演出，没有可供参考的剧本，也不清楚能有多少即兴发挥的余地，才得越发寸量谨慎。

顺着雨水的痕迹来到对应的那扇门前，绫野刚条件反射地放慢步伐。他吸着雨夜特有的气息转了几圈，又重新看了眼时间，此刻的心情就像打散后被随意堆在一起的杂乱文件。尚未来得及分门别类，身后忽然传来锁扣被打开的声音：“决定了就快点行动。”

赶紧上前抵住关得只剩条缝的自动门，光线随着动作倾泻而出的瞬间，他将一切顾虑抛在脑后：“也不看是谁让电梯顺着楼层全停了一遍，算不算公共资源浪费啊？”

“不是我。”里面的人马上反驳，“我独处的时候，一向很守规矩。”

言下之意便是如果他不来，也不会去做这样刻意的举动吗。姑且把这当作是某种意义上的看重，绫野刚在玄关折腾了半天也没能找到合适的拖鞋，随手把诞生不久的想法揉成团丢到一旁，穿着袜子踩上木地板说了声打扰了。再往里走了几步，窝在沙发椅里的人影映入视野，外套被随意搭在靠枕上，脚下踩着柔软的地毯。

“晚上好，源ちゃん。”

“嗯，晚上好。”

星野源摘了口罩，看上去并不显得困倦。头发的卷曲早已复原，从偏右的地方分开露出额头，在间接照明下只在鼻尖和脸颊显出一点亮色。凭着过往的相处，绫野刚哪怕看到照片也能想象出他在静止图像后的一举一动，真正见到本人后，又对这撮跳动的鲜活灵魂一阵不知所措。

“真亏刚君能等到这个时候啊。”相比之下星野源倒是从容得多，示意他找地方随便坐，“喝点什么？果汁，啤酒，还是水就可以？”

绫野刚哪里关心这些，回答随意就好，然后对方起身往厨房走去，留下才入座的他和空落落的沙发面面相觑。冰箱门开合的声音和玻璃杯的清脆碰撞响起，从同一方向传来的问话继续道：“那么，是什么事？”

“嗯，好久不见了，想着源ちゃん的安排如果得空，有机会可以吃个饭什么的。不过……”

不过没想到会这么轻易地让他进来。借着这个时机，绫野刚扫视着屋中的陈设。离他最近的就是这套深色沙发和木桌，墙纸的花纹和角落的摆设组合出浓郁的生活气息。窗帘此刻紧闭，一到白天想必会有大片的阳光倾泻下来，给房间各处染上温暖的光芒。

就和房主一样，看似滴水不漏地说着拒绝的台词，却能被他窥探到柔软的一角。

冒着冷气的饮料忽然贴到脸颊边。绫野刚陡然回神，赶紧伸手接过，上窜的寒意让他嘶了一声。目光向下，他留意到星野源同样只穿着厚袜子，难怪走起路来悄无声息。

“刚君之后说的什么？我恐怕没有听清。”

“啊，只是觉得源ちゃん家里的装饰真不错，一看就是能静下心来的地方。”赶紧把刚才的话补充完，绫野刚知道如何才能让话题结束得自然，“要是我的厨艺再精湛些，还真想试试在这里做饭是怎样的享受。”

“刚君怎么知道这里就是我家？说不定只是暂住而已。”在原来的位置坐下，星野源却没了刚才随意的模样，啪地打开手里的碳酸水，摆出一副等着他说出个所以然的姿态。

企图蒙混过关失败，绫野刚只得指了指沙发上拥有柴犬外形的吉祥物玩偶：“看起来很像我抱过的那只。”虽然被衣服挡住了大半，他还是一进门就留意到了这个难以忽视的存在。

“说不好呢，可能是哪天带来的。”星野源若有所思地把喝了两口的饮料放到桌上，“看着它就能缓解心情，不是吗？”

有些场合下应该避免追问，绫野刚理智地放弃了争辩，拿起自己面前的那罐正要打开，才发现这不是星野源那边的饮料，而是他最喜欢的一款啤酒。见星野源正在椅背上敲打难以辨识的节奏，扣着拉环的手收紧：“既然如此，不如去哪里喝一杯吧。如果是和源ちゃん一起的话，不点酒也行。”

闻言星野源抬起头，眉目间的疑惑像是在说没了酒还能喝什么：“刚君大晚上的跑来，想说的就是这个啊。”

不止这个，还有太多太多。对明日拍摄辗转难眠的期待，始终放着一排无酒精饮料的冰箱，他想给的似乎比想象中来得更多。最后，绫野刚露出一贯的轻松笑容。“酒不行的话，”他说，“香蕉果汁也是个不错的选择。”

恐怕星野源也没想到他会这样回答，忽地笑出声来：“还是算了吧。哪家居酒屋的菜单上会写这个吗？”

“所以说，不是喝到喝不到的问题，我是在认真邀请源ちゃん……”

看吧，又成了这样。心里的声音对他说。

只要后退几步，就能作为观众看到戴着面具的他们在无人观赏的舞台上礼貌地微笑。不要忘记今晚前来的目的，微弱的呼喊被数度淹没，却不甘地在每一个违心的字眼间挣扎着上浮。终有一方要将试探付诸坦诚，绫野刚想，他的决心仿佛还停留在报出地址的几小时前。为了把这逐渐淡去的砝码扔上轮盘，他愿意付出多少——

日程的提示音陡然响起。星野源打开手机看了一眼，随后顺势起身，“那么今天就到这里吧。麻烦刚君特意过来，下次这样的事情和经纪人联系……”

“等等，”绫野刚急忙跟着站起来。想说的话争先恐后地朝前推挤，身体却比语言先行半拍。不甚熟悉的环境让他在桌脚一绊，踉跄几下在毛茸茸的地毯上彻底失去了平衡。过程中离他最近的就是停下动作的星野源，绫野刚想也不想地任凭自己摔个仰倒，虽然没能直接接触到地面，还是忍不住闷哼一声。

如果这就是生命中的某种无法预料，那么当星野源缓缓在他旁边蹲下，最终让他们的距离不过一个呼吸的往来时，绫野刚已经忘记了倒在地板上的前因后果。

和以往一样，事到如今他也不知道星野源担忧的是什么。用力眨眨眼，视野中熟悉的面容有些模糊，或许因为酒，也或许因为别的。借这难得的醉意上涌，他逐字逐句释放着喉咙中压抑许久的声音：“所以，在生我的气吧，源ちゃん。”

星野源的表情让他有一阵突如其来的慌乱，却又说不上原因。下一刻被问到问题的人就往旁边一翻，整个人压了上来。绫野刚因这突如其来的重量好一阵恍惚，许久才意识到星野源正以他独有的方式表达着不满：“真是毫无自觉啊。果然工作和生活应该分开才是，刚君。态度反差是误会的开始……”

“等等，我——我们——我是说什么时候——”他赶紧去推星野源，后者好像找到了合适的新去处，纹丝不动地任凭他拍打肩膀，“这是什么幼稚的赌气吗？相互的？”

“用不着谁想见谁，”星野源没好气地说，“他不是你，我也不是他。”

并非不辞而别，而是在远近疏离中寻找最合适的，只能属于他的位置。

这些当然无法不加修饰地说出口，绫野刚沉默下来。

他的好胜心想给一切都画上完美的句点。在回忆起那些日夜共处的过往时，留下的只有笑容和怀念，还有绝对是星野源先开始的冷处理，这点他不会相让——头发被压住的陡然疼痛让唯一的抱怨也未成功。苦着脸撇了撇嘴，绫野刚侧着脸，努力忽视下颔处柔软的触感：“这次也不是假发啦。”

“抱歉。”星野源毫无歉意的声音从低一点的地方传来。自从上次共演起就是这样，很多时候他把目光集中在这个人脸上不但出于剧情需要，也包含了不少私人的，难以言说的理由。一集的拍摄结束，他却记不起对方的内搭是什么颜色，今晚不过是普通地重蹈覆辙。如果能有任何方法结束这样的折磨，他会不断地尝试，在看不见的地方遭受谁也不知道的挫败，直到——

“我以为，源ちゃん会逐渐融入我的生活，直到再也无法分离。”他说，“就像盐一样。乍看起来并无存在感，却是不可或缺的，最重要的部分。如果要比喻的话，我觉得源ちゃん和我接触过的一种盐非常……”

“……麻烦。”

“啊？”

“从进门开始就很麻烦。”双手撑在他身侧，重量向上消失。星野源居高临下地看着他，脸上难得地露出明显的怒意。

“所以说，都到这个地步了，”下一刻年长的人恨铁不成钢地说教起来，“绫野刚さん，你也太让人头疼了吧！别折腾这些有的没的，坦率一点不好吗！”

看他因为重心不稳有些摇摇欲坠，究竟是谁先开始冷落谁的话题早已被绫野刚抛到了脑后：“抱歉！我只是如实传达目前的心情而已——小心！”一把扶住险些跌倒的星野源，他拼命地想从冻结的思绪里敲打些词句下来，“我还以为，我误会了是源ちゃん想要主动疏远……”

星野源完全没有理会这番语无伦次：“还有什么都一起说了吧，速度快点。”

明明他们中的哪一个都没有喝多，现在倒真出现了两人都醉得不轻才会出现的场景。是错觉也好，谬误也罢，绫野刚道：“我觉得，源ちゃん的话会接受。”

他深吸一口气：“接受我的一切。”

不是四机搜新来的野生笨蛋，而是作为绫野刚。他借着伊吹的口说出埋藏已久的话，那家伙说不定正在另一个世界嘲笑他的胆怯。

“是这样吗。那么我会接受的理由呢。”抛出的是疑问，星野源的语气却飘飘荡荡地根本找不到问号的位置。这点和现在感受到的状况有点像，绫野刚想。过去的这几年看起来养回不少，实际只是达标，完全把自己交付过来反而是安心的重量，虽然本人多半不会知道。他慢慢地移动双手，在某个角度发出一声金属碰撞的轻响。绫野刚勾勒着环状物体的轮廓，指尖触摸的冰凉燃起一点隐秘的希望。

他朦胧地察觉到星野源提出的不是问题，要的同样不是回答。以前是这样，现在也没有改变过。这种呼之欲出的心情究竟是什么，绫野刚对上双眼中随呼吸明灭的光芒，与以往截然不同的处境下，忽然明白了一切。

“因为……你是星野源。”

轻声说道，他脱下手上的温度，找准了指节的某处空白，缓慢而坚定地戴了上去。

不同的距离下，映入眼中的事物也会变得截然不同。他透过天花板看到只有他们两个人的宇宙，流星拖着长长的尾巴呼啸而过，一瞬间点亮了整个夜空。

房间里除了彼此的呼吸交错，一时寂静无声。片刻，星野源翻下去和绫野刚躺到一起，抬起手对着光，像是确认什么似地看了好久。

“原谅你了。”或许是没有自己认为的那么擅长掩盖情绪，他索性把要说的话变得简洁，“下次进门，记得先脱外套。体感实在不怎么样。”

绫野刚笑着应好。探过去拉起那只手，对方没有拒绝，于是得胜后上窜的好奇心重新开始作祟。他想问问在星野源看来他们究竟是什么时候达成了这种关系，这个人又自作主张地删除了多少自以为没有传达到的部分。暧昧的感情忌讳一言不合的亲吻以及让位给生理的心理沟通，但现在他想打破这条公认的真知。

他也确实这么做了。


End file.
